


Subtlety

by AnaNovak (mxrvelled)



Series: Wincest 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Hiding Relationships, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvelled/pseuds/AnaNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have become quite good at hiding their new-found relationship from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

It was a subtle change that had occurred in the relations of the Winchester boys after the event of that one fateful night. John didn’t notice, of course. John never payed any attention to little details if it didn’t particularly pertain to a case.

Like how John didn’t notice how fifteen year-old Sam had taken to standing close to Dean, closer than he’d done before. Like how John didn’t notice that the boys were almost always touching, in some manner, just the brush of a shoulder against a shoulder, just the tips of fingers against hands. Like how John didn’t notice that if Dean went to say something to Sam, he’d lean even closer to say it. All these little details shown in their deportment, and John didn’t notice any of it.

But what John didn’t notice when he was present paled in comparison to what he didn’t see when he was absent. The Winchester boys had a sudden infatuation with kisses; even somehow transcending sexuality. Just the faintest brush of lips against skin; Sam and Dean loved to kiss each other. No, sometimes it wasn’t sexual. It just was. It was how Sam, though already considerably taller than Dean, though he was just fifteen, would collapse himself smaller against his brother as Dean wrapped his arms around him.

The Winchester boys were alarmingly good at not getting caught, though it always seemed as though neither was actively thinking about it. They tried not to think about what could happen if John caught them together, if one time John happened to return to the motel at exactly the wrong time. Neither boy liked to think of what would happen to them if that happened.

Dean had a tendency to justify himself by thinking, _Just a few months until Sam’s legal_. He didn’t like to think about how that doesn’t change how incestuous the whole relationship was. He most definitely didn’t think about what John would say about that.

The older boy still fought the internal battle every day, where he wondered if he just didn’t care how fucked-up the whole thing was. Sometimes he could pretend to himself that Sam wasn’t his brother, but that never helped him enough. Sam was his brother. He’d made out with his brother on several occasions. He didn’t give a flying fuck how illegal it was.

Sometimes, Sam thought that John even unknowingly expedited the process. At the motels they stayed in, they always got a room with two queen beds. That meant a bed for John, and a bed for Sam and Dean to share. The brothers had become quite good at faking sleep until hearing the sound of John’s incessant snoring. Then, they could finally move closer to each other undetected. Then, the sounds of light, soft kisses were muffled and unbeknownst to anyone.

It was late at night when Dean could feel once more how warm and soft Sam’s lips were. The older Winchester might tease the other about Chapstick obsessions during the day, but at night, he wouldn’t want anything else. Sam would always bite his tongue to keep from making any sound as Dean’s lips caressed his.

The younger liked to think that maybe, no matter what course of action had happened after that night, they’d always end up here. After all, Sam and Dean shared the ultimate intimacy, even without the insistent kissing. They only had eachother to depend on, afterall, and they were closer to each other than to any other person on the planet. At times, they were almost one and the same; Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam, but never just Sam, or just Dean.

Maybe it was predestined, maybe it wasn’t, but that didn’t really matter to either brother.

Especially not now, as they lay together, legs and arms tangled, mouths entrapped together. Dean’s lips tugged insistently at Sam’s tongue, small sounds of pleasure muffled by their father’s loud, obnoxious snoring. No one could know.

Dean’s hands carded through Sam’s hair, pushing it back away from his face as the former pressed kisses along the latter’s jaw and throat. Sam knotted his hands in the cheap motel bedsheets, biting his tongue to keep from moaning. “Dean,” he whispered, so soft as to be almost inaudible, as the older boy nipped at the sensitive, thin skin of his throat. “Dean, stop. Dad’s gonna…”

Any objection he had was silenced by Dean, jamming his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam returned the kiss obligingly; he liked that, and Dean knew it.

“Dad’s not gonna- not gonna hear,” Dean swore, the simple phrase interrupted by another kiss. “Stay quiet so he doesn’t.”

Sam nodded, wrapping his arms around his brother. Dean was more muscled than Sam, but still rather lean. Sam was taller but wiry still; he was just fifteen. The younger brother smiled slightly, pressing closer to his brother.

Then, the kisses reached the point where they transcended sexuality. This wasn’t attraction to each other, not at this point. This was sheer enthrallment at human contact; this was love. It was a complex, maybe even psychological effect between the brothers that neither of them really wanted to think about at the moment.

Later in the night, the brothers separated, Dean whispering, “G’night, Sammy.”

Sam wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and responded softly. “Night, Dean.”

They had to sleep separately, of course. If John got up in the night and found them entangled together like they had been previously- Sam could only imagine what his reaction would be. So all they could do at this point, of course, was separate from each other before falling asleep. They’d made the mistake once before and had been so close to getting caught neither of them wanted to risk it now.

Sam, after a moment, reached over under the sheet and nudged Dean’s hand. Though he snorted, the older boy obligingly took his brother’s hand. Masculinity be damned, at this point. At first, he’d shunned Sam’s “hand-holding shit”, but the brothers had become so embroiled- so  _addicted_  even- to contact with each other, it was a habit by now.

So the Winchester brothers fell asleep like this, rolled to opposite sides of the queen-sized bed, but their fingers intertwined under the sheet.


End file.
